kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Stand Out
"Stand Out" '''is a song featured in ''Rags'. It is performed by Keke Palmer as Kadee Worth. It was also performed on the orange carpet at the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards pre-show. Lyrics Film Version When I see myself in the mirror Is this really me? When I take off all my make-up That’s the person I should be See I know once they get to know me Then they’ll see what I see I’ll make ‘em all believe the story And I don’t know that I’m the lead On this day I’ll finally listen to what’s been calling me All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me This way I’ll stand out and break away to be free Happiness is what I can’t live without It’s time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh) It’s time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh) It’s time to stand out I’m a bird that’s learning to fly now I’m getting better everyday And there’s no taking the time out, yeah Cause I’ve got too much to change On this day I’ll finally listen to what’s been calling me All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me This way I’ll stand out and break away to be free Happiness is what I can’t live without It’s time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh) It’s time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh) It’s time to stand out I’m holding on to what’s real That’s what matters to me I’m still searching for me I’ll search and do anything that I can I’ve made up my mind I will take a stand On this day I’ll finally listen to what’s been calling me All it takes is letting go of whatever people think of me This way I’ll stand out and break away to be free Happiness is what I can’t live without It’s time to stand out (oh yeah yeah yeah) It’s time to stand out (oh oh, oh oh) It’s time to stand out Album Version Stand out, oh Stay true to what you believe in Stand out, oh Follow your dreams, you can do anything All you gotta stand out Stand out Oh, ya gotta stand out It's the heart of me I can hardly breathe If I have everything It's all not what it seems Only been my dream Still with no freedom I'm convinced beyond the glitter there's more than gold There must be more On wings I soar Head to the clouds Feet on the ground Oh, we've been down And pushed around And now it's time for us to stand out Stand out, oh Stay true to what you believe in Stand out, oh Follow your dreams, you can do anything Oh, ya gotta stand out Stand out Oh, ya gotta stand out Is this who I am? Is this really me? I look in the mirror Don't like what I see Now it's all so clear Clearer than before I'm convinced beyond the glitter there's more than gold There must be more On wings I soar Head to the clouds Feet on the ground Oh, we've been down And pushed around And now it's time for us to stand out Stand out, oh Stay true to what you believe in Stand out, oh Follow your dreams, you can do anything Oh, ya gotta stand out (gotta stand out, oh) Stand out Oh, ya gotta stand out (you gotta stand out) Oh, ya gotta stand out (you gotta stand out) Gotta stand out (out) Gotta (gotta) stand out (out) Gotta stand, gotta stand, gotta stand out Gotta stand out Gotta (gotta) stand out Gotta stand out Oh, ya gotta stand out You gotta stand out You gotta stand out You gotta You gotta stand out Oh, yeah You gotta stand out Music & Lyrics Videos Category:Songs